


Above All Else

by intothequietofthestream



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Dogs, F/M, First Aid, First Meetings, Fullerverse, Heterosexuality, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting, Post-Season/Series 02, Red Dragon AU, Romance, Semi AU, forest, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothequietofthestream/pseuds/intothequietofthestream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Will meet for the first time in Wolftrap, Virginia. It takes place after the Season 2 finale. Just under one year since the bloodfest that took place in Hannibal Lecter's kitchen, Will Graham continues his hunt for the Cannibal as Molly moves into the cabin not too far from his home.<br/>Semi - AU where Molly hasn't had her son Willy (yet) and has never been married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. I love Molly and Will Graham as a couple and I've always been interested in how they might have met. Also, there isn't enough Molly/Will fanfic out there!! This isn't exactly cannon but there are some little aspects I wanted to keep in there. Any and all comments are welcome! Xx PS. Not too sure where this will take me or how many chapters there will be. Let me know what you think!

Molly Foster walked down the long winding pathway to her new home in Wolftrap, Virginia, breathing in the crisp autumn air and taking in the brilliant colours of the changing leaves that surrounded her. She couldn't help but hope that the change in surroundings and the fresh air will help to clear her mind. The past few years had not been kind to her and a clean slate was exactly what she had convinced herself that she needed. She was anxious to start over here, and found herself doubting her decision once and a while. As she approached her quaint cabin nestled between towering trees with rust-coloured leaves, Molly stopped to look down to her side where her rescue mutt, Maple, eagerly looked back at her. After opening her own dress boutique in the heart of a bustling city and subsequently failing at keeping the business open - which was no fault of her own -, Molly uprooted her life and decided that she needed to be alone. Growing up, however, those who knew Molly learned that taking care of everything and everyone around her was one of her greatest gifts. Being completely alone with no one to care for was not natural for her and so taking in stray dogs was the next best thing for the single, caring woman. Molly reached down to pet Maple's golden brown fur.

"Welcome home, Maple. We might as well explore!" Molly took off Maple's leash, not expecting her to go very far.

Having moved in just earlier that day, Molly hadn't had time to properly meet her neighbours. Not that she had many, as her property stretched far and wide with only the faint image of a farm off in the distance. "Maybe one day I'll make that trek to meet them..." Molly thought to herself. Looking off into the distance, Molly was entranced by the vision of the house on the horizon. She'd been looking for long enough that she hadn't realized that Maple was no longer in her sight.

"Maple? Maaaaple!" Molly called out into the trees, beginning to panic slightly. It was a new environment that neither Molly or Maple knew very well and Maple wasn't fully trained yet. After running in circles around her property, Molly heard the distant sound of dogs barking. She followed the sound which was surprisingly far from her home. "Hm, whoever lives there must have at least 4 dogs..." She noted to herself as she ran hastily over to the farm she was mesmerized by only minutes before.

As she ran toward the farm house, the barking became louder and she began to relax. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her hair was wildly blowing in the wind. The autumn air had left her feeling flushed and when she approached the home she was breathing heavily. On the front porch was Maple, playing with five other dogs. Then, a man walked out onto the porch carrying two bowls, one for water and the other filled with dog food. Molly tried to compose herself and straightened out her hair and clothes, hoping to make a good first impression on her neighbour. As he looked up, Molly's breath caught in her throat. His curly hair fell in front of his face as his blue eyes meet hers, but only for a brief moment. He was handsome in his casual, warm sweater and black slacks. Molly walked up to the porch smiling widely, and outstretching her hand to meet his.

"I'm so sorry, my dog ran away from my place. She's faster than she looks" Molly laughed, "I'm Molly, I just moved into the cabin near here." The man shook her hand and awkwardly smiled, not making eye contact.

"I'm Will." Will bent down again to pet the dogs. "What's her name?"

"Maple. Not very creative, I know but she seems to like it." Molly looked down at Will petting Maple and put her hands in her pockets. When she finally caught her breath, she realized that it was quickly getting colder. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up. Will stood up and looked at Molly, taking a moment to reach her eyes. When he finally does, they linger there for a few moments. Maple and one of Will's dogs seemed to hit it off as they played together.

"What's this one's name?" Molly asked, smiling. "That's Winston, he's a mutt." Will replied with a tight smile. Silence hung in the air between them for a while longer.

"I'm sorry again for bothering you, it was nice of you to get her food and water!" Molly said, breaking the silence.

"It's no problem. I'm a sucker for strays." Will looked around him and picked up a briefcase that rested against the door frame. "I actually have to get going..." Will looked apologetic and somewhat reluctant to leave, as if he was off to do something he'd rather not be doing.

Molly could sense that social interactions weren't exactly easy for Will. That was evident from his lack of eye contact and preoccupation with the dogs during their short conversation. She was empathetic to this as she could understand that someone who lived on a farm, basically in the middle of nowhere, would be the type of person that would want their privacy.

"Of course, I should go too. I still have some boxes to unpack." Molly reached for Maple and put on her leash. "It was good to meet you, Will." Molly put out her hand again and Will took it with more comfort this time. As they shook hands, Will said goodbye. Molly began to walk back to her cabin when she heard Will's voice call back to her.

"Molly?" Will called. "I... I hope to see you around." He didn't know why exactly, but he was compelled to see her again. Interest in any social activity was rare for Will, ever since the incident. There was something different about Molly, the beautiful woman from the cabin on the other end of the horizon. There was something pure and simple in her eyes that drew Will to her.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, neighbour." Molly walked off with Maple and a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. All of her worry and stress about the past and the future had melted away. She decided that she had made the right decision moving out here after all. She had a good feeling about Wolftrap, as it all felt like some sort of kismet force led her to this place and it was exactly what she needed.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Will meet for the second time after she's fallen in the woods and needs to be carried back to his place. Also, set up for more on Will's hunt for Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting to write again this soon, I must really be procrastinating! Thanks for the kudos on the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!! PS I have so many more ideas for these two. I can't wait to sit down and write them all out! xx

Leaves crunched under Molly's black riding boots as she walked through the wooded area between her home and the farmhouse where only six days ago she met Will. Molly had taken to going on evening walks through the forest in the past few days in hopes of clearing her mind. Normally she'd be scared to go out near sunset alone in any forested area, or even into the city for that matter, but she felt safe with Maple by her side. She was also looking to try new things, go outside of her comfort zone more than usual. Her first week living in Wolftrap had been peaceful, as well as exciting. Molly's new job as a sales associate at a small boutique in the town near her home was nothing extraordinary but it was a simple job and a source of income. Molly didn't need much to get by on, as she had little regard for most material things. What she valued most were the connections she'd made, not only in Wolftrap but in her life in general. To Molly, becoming stable in herself and in what kind of person she wanted to be was more important than making incredulous amounts of money.

As she walked she became so lost in her own thoughts that she also became lost in her surroundings. "Damn it" She muttered under her breath. She was so good previously about making sure she wasn't going too far. The forest in between her cabin and Will's farmhouse was greater than she imagined. As she tried to backtrack and find her way back home it became drastically darker. "This is just fantastic" She said to herself with  a dry tone that she always tried to avoid, as she often strove to be a positive person. It was times like this, however, that made being optimistic difficult to maintain. As she made her way through the forest, the night sky grew above her and she looked up to the stars. They were magnificent compared to the ones visible in the city under the glow of the streetlights. The only lights she could see now were the distant rays coming from Will's farmhouse just to the west of her. Relieved, she began to follow the lights with Maple at her side the entire time.

The forest floor was becoming almost impossible to navigate as it grew darker. Molly struggled to keep her balance right up until the point that she couldn't anymore. As her ankle rolled on a root from a tree that stuck out too far, her hands fell in front of her, bracing for the impact. Her right hand was sliced open by a sharp rock that protruded from the ground and an intense pain was shooting from her ankle. Maple barked at her loudly as she tried to compose herself. When she attempted to stand she realized that she was unable to walk, as the pain was too great. She looked up at Maple and tried to soothe her loud barking. Molly looked up toward the light of Will's farmhouse and noted that she was going to need his help if she was going to be able to get up.

"Hello? Will? Are you home?" She called out "It's Molly! I hurt my ankle" She felt weak and embarrassed. "I _would_ fall right in front of his house." She thought to herself. Maple continued to bark loudly as Molly called out trying to get Will's attention.

After a few minutes she heard a screen door open. "H-hello? Molly? Are you okay?" Will called from his front porch.

Instantly relieved, Molly yelled back "Yeah, Will, I'm in the woods. I fell, I think I'm okay but I hurt my ankle and can't really walk..." Maple ran off quickly to Will.

When Will approached her, Maple guiding him, he quickly dropped down to his knees to assess the situation. "What's hurt?" He asked, worriedly, once again not looking directly into her eyes.

"Just my ankle and my hand.. " Molly's cheeks burned. This was only their second time meeting and this wasn't how she thought it was going to go.

"Do you want to come back to my place so I can try to help? I can drive you home" Will offered. He was wearing a tight blue pajama shirt and plaid fleece bottoms. She felt bad for disturbing his night.

"That'd be good, thank you so much." Will offered her his hand and helped her stand up on one foot. She attempted to walk on it again with no luck. Will lifted her arm around his shoulder and took on most of her weight as he acted as her crutch. About ten steps in they both realized that it was not working. She was in an intense amount of pain and each step she took, even with his help, was agonizing.

"Do you mind if I just carry you back? I understand if you're not comfortable with that but I think it'll be faster and easier for you" Will said, maintaining eye contact for a short while.

Molly cleared her throat "Sure, thank you". Will bent down and put his arm under her knees, lifting her weight easily. She noticed he was extremely strong. Molly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding herself up. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about the pain as he walked. She took deep breaths and on each inhale she caught his musky scent, which she found to be extremely comforting.

When they arrived in his home Molly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. His home was very simple, and yet it was still cozy. The fireplace was roaring, making the air warm which Molly was very thankful for. As Will laid her down on the couch, he pushed off documents and files that had the words "FBI" and "CLASSIFIED" stamped across the front. Molly narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on them.

"You work for the FBI?" Molly asked, curiously.

"Sort of." Will said, being purposefully short in his response. "Are you comfortable here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm good, thank you." Molly smiled genuinely, though she was still in pain, she was very grateful he had been there to help. She wondered about the files and his aversion to answering her question but figured she'd be better off saving her questions for later in their friendship. Will went off into another room for a few moments and returned with a first aid kit. He sat on the ground by her feet and carefully took off her boot to inspect her ankle. Will was very gentle and checked with her each step of the way to make sure that she was okay.

As Will worked on bandaging Molly's ankle in a tensor bandage, Molly looked at him. He was so focused and caring. Molly smiled and thanked him yet again. Once he was finished bandaging up her hand they sat in silence for a moment.

"Would you like some whiskey?" Will asked. "It might help with the pain. Or I can give you a ride back to your place, if you want"

"Sure, I'd love some. I've had a rough night" Molly laughed. She wanted to point out that her night was significantly better now, but felt that was better left unsaid for now.

Will returned with a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses. He sat on the rocking chair next to the couch and they looked into the fire and drank, the warmth of the fire comforting them both.

"So, what made you want to move out here?" Will asked, trying to make conversation. Though, small talk wasn't exactly his forte, he made an effort for Molly.

"Needed a change, you know? I went through a really bad breakup and lost my business. It hasn't been a great year" Molly laughed into her glass as she took another sip of her drink. She typically didn't tell people exactly what happened, especially not to people who were practically strangers, but she felt safe with Will.

"Ahh, I see. And how's the fresh start working out for you?" Will smiled.

"Pretty well, I'm working now so that's good. I have Maple, which has really made all the difference." Molly noted, looking down to where Maple had fallen asleep beside her new friend, Winston.

Will and Molly talked more about her job and the eccentric people in town she'd met and the people he had stories about. About a half hour passed before his phone started ringing. Will sighed as he looked at the caller ID.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this" Will jumped out of the chair and walked into the other room. All she heard of his conversation was when he picked up and answered with "Jack. Any leads on Italy?"

Molly thought about where she was and how she'd gotten there. Not just in Will's house but at this point in her life. Molly dozed off thinking about how she felt as though she was on the cusp of being truly happy.

When Will returned to the room he looked down on Molly, fast asleep with the glass still in her good hand. He looked at her face, peaceful and serene and he smiled. The tension and stress from the phone call he'd just taken washed away and was replaced by a calm feeling. He took the glass out of her hand and got a warm blanket that he draped over her. He walked to his rocking chair and pulled out a book, suddenly feeling the need to wind down and relax.

Molly awoke as the warm sun hit her face and illuminated the unfamiliar room. It took her a moment to remember where she was, when she looked at the desk and saw piles of documents and files stacked high. She looked down at the blanket on her and smiled. To her right, Will was fast asleep on the chair with a book laying on his chest. She tested her ankle by attempting to stand and winced as the pain shot up her leg.

"How are you feeling?" Will asked her in a groggy, deep voice as he awoke from his sleep.

"Well my foot still hurts but other than that, very well, thank you. For everything. I appreciate your hospitality." Molly pulled off the blanket and began to stand. "I should really be going though, I should probably see a doctor."

"I'll drive you if you want" Will implored. "I can get there myself, don't worry. Just a ride home will do." Molly said.

"Sure, I'll drive you home" Will insisted as he pull out his car keys and helped her walk to the car. The short drive from his house to hers passed by too quickly for the both of them.

"Thank you, again. I know I've said it a million times already" Molly laughed.

"Anytime" Will said, smiling warmly and helping her to her door.

When Molly limped her way into her kitchen, she smiled to herself. She though about how lucky she was to meet someone so nice living so close to her.

As Will drove away he was left with the same feeling he had when they first met. A quiet anticipation that was growing with each moment that held a comforting promise. As soon as he walked back into his house, reality kicked in and a feeling of dread washed over him. He couldn't ignore it any longer. He had to deal with the fact that Hannibal was out there and it was his responsibility to bring him to justice.

**Author's Note:**

> There has been some feedback on the Hannibal/Will tag. I understand that at this point that relationship isn't developed in my work but don't fret! I fully intend on bringing in that relationship to my work and simply added the tag preemptively.


End file.
